Calill
Calill (カリル Kariru) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance & Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is the tutor of Tormod, and is married to the Berserker Largo and a mother for their adopted (and Branded) child Amy. She and Largo also run a bar in Crimea, and are close friends with Queen Elincia and the Crimean Royal Knights. The Royal Knight Makalov usually stops by, drinks there, and gambles all of his money away very often. Character History When the civil war broke out in Radiant Dawn, Calill said that she would be perfect to go and help Geoffrey and the other Knights round up the Felirae nobles, but was told that Elincia did not want civilians involved with the civil war as much as she wanted Gallia to be involved, since it would cause the Crimean aristocrats to riot and possibly take Elincia's powers away, or worse. (Which in one's view is that they would hand over Crimea to Begnion so that they would stay safe from Daein. In fact, the whole uprising was because one too many nobles thought that the restored Daein and its ruler, Pelleas, would call to attack and seize Crimea again, like it did 3 years before) Luckily, Danved came in to say that he could fill in for Calill, and he did. Around the time that the Royal Knights were about to seize Castle Felirae and Elincia was being moved to Fort Alpea, Lady Lucia told Calill if that Elincia ever found herself between a rock and a hard place, Calill would come to Alpea to aid the Queen. When Duke Ludveck of Felirae and the rest of his forces invaded Fort Alpea, Calill was able to assist with staving off the rebels. After Lucia's close encounter with death and the re-arrival of Ike and the Greil Mercenaries, Calill and Largo hosted the success party at her Shop. When the Duke of Culbert's forces raided Crimea, the Crimean Royal Knights, along with Calill, were summoned to stave them off of the villages and make them leave the country. Calill was also with the Royal Knights when Elincia declared Crimea's neutrality. Unfortunately, Valtome did not care, and ordered his men to attack anyway. When Ashera's judgment passed upon Tellius, Calill survived the petrifying light, but Largo was not so lucky. When Geoffrey, Bastian, Volke, Izuka and Renning arrived at Tibarn and Elincia's camp, Amy had been riding with Geoffrey, and asked to talk to her mother. It is unknown why Amy was not petrified by the judgment. Personality In Path of Radiance, Calill is very confident in her abilities as a sage, and often high-rates herself. This is evident when she first meets Ike, repeatedly declaring herself a world-class mage. Such is her confidence in her abilities that she lets Ike hire her free of charge, letting him decide how much she is worth on the battlefield, and then paying her a reasonable fee. However, because of her over-confident, self-absorbed personality, she looks down and criticizes most people around, especially the drunk knight Makalov, and even her sweetheart Largo. She also comes off as very bossy, like when she is teaching the modest, unsuspecting Nephenee how to be a city lady in a support conversation between them. However, it is later revealed that Calill is really a country girl at heart, due to how familiar she is with eating beedle nuts. Calill is also very hypocritical, scolding Tormod for being overconfident in his skills in the support between them. However, she later reveals to Tormod that her skills are not just all talk; she really does know what she is talking about when it comes to magic, for she shows awareness of the dangers of magic and the commitment you have to make towards learning it. She even mentions Spirit Charming to Tormod, and remarks to him that Soren could have done so, due to the mark on his forehead (but unknowingly to them, Soren was really a Branded). It is also revealed, during a support conversation between her and Geoffrey, that even thought she is in a relationship with Largo, she is very open to possibilities, since she immediately starts flirting with Geoffrey. Eventually, Calill decides just to be friends with him. In Radiant Dawn, while she is still slightly narcissistic, Calill is more accepting with her fellow comrades, with the exception of Makalov of course, and more willing to help out in a tight spot, like in the siege at Fort Alpea. She has become more domestic as well, thanks to her marriage with Largo, parenting Amy, and supervising the inn. Character Data Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 20: From base conversation. Base Stats |Sage |Dark |6 |32 |8 |19 |18 |18 |16 |8 |17 |7 |7 |6 |Fire - B Thunder - B Wind - B |Nihil |Elthunder Meteor Knife Growth Rates |50% |25% |45% |45% |45% |30% |40% |35% Bond Support *Largo: 10% Supports Nephenee, Tormod, Geoffrey Overall Calill joins a bit late as a pre-promoted sage. She might have a been healer, except for the fact that she wields knives instead of staves, which takes that option off the board. Regardless, Calill has rather well-rounded stats in every area except HP, even having strength similar to Ilyana's and Tormod's (however, her strength is still too low to effectively use knives). Having a B rank in every form of magic, she is not that difficult to train an A in any form of magic, making her a rather well-rounded magic user. So while she could, in some cases, have a bit to be desired, she is a mage to have if you are lacking one. Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 2: Endgame: From base conversation, only available in Endgame. *Part 3: Chapter 9: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 9, 11 and Endgame. *Part 4: Can select to join the team Micaiah/Ike/Tibarn, available in which team she joined and Endgame. | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |○ | | | | | | | | | |○ | |○ | | |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected Base Stats |Fire Sage |Dark |6 |32 |9 |19 |18 |18 |16 |11 |17 |7 |7 |6 |Fire - A Thunder - B Wind - B |Nihil Shove |Elfire Meteor Thunder Vulnerary Growth Rates |35% |25% |45% |60% |55% |55% |15% |50% Overall In Radiant Dawn, she has rather poor availability, but for select chapters is the only magic user available. Despite that, she has very well-rounded stats, and is a good candidate for Rexflame, since Tormod is harder to train, and is more durable than Sanaki. However, Soren and Ilyana are easier to train, despite not as well-rounded as Calill, are easier to train due to their higher availability, which can be problematic for Calill. So while she is indeed difficult to train, she has good potential, with having the most well-rounded stats. Biorhythm Quotes Death Quotes Epilogue First-Rate Sage (ラルゴの細君 Rarugo no Saikun) Calill returned to running the store with her beloved Largo and daughter, Amy. Her bright smile cheered many hearts. Trivia *Calill and Tauroneo are the only characters from Path of Radiance to appear in Radiant Dawn at the same level. Etymology There is an Arabic name Khalil (feminine form 'Khalilah') meaning 'friend.' Alternatively, the Hebrew name "Kelila" means "crown of laurel," and in corresponding Judeo-Christian tradition, laurel leaves symbolize wealth and prosperity. As the early Christian church broke with its Jewish roots to assimilate into Roman and Western culture, laurel leaves took on the Roman and Greek symbolism for victory, and came to represent Christ's resurrection. The name 'Calill' also looks like 'lilac' spelled backwards. Gallery File:FE9 Calill Portrait.png|Calill's portrait in Path of Radiance File:Calill_FE10.png|Calill's portrait in Radiant Dawn File:Calill.jpg|Calill's Artwork from Path of Radiance Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc